


A Little Light Play

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloudy Hayato (Reborn!), Cloudy Takeshi (Reborn!), M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Tsuna's bored, and Kyōya and Hayato had just broken into his office ...





	A Little Light Play

“Uh, Hayato, Kyoya-” he makes a split second judgement, shoving his chair away from the desk, and meeting them both in the middle of the room “-senpai, why are you um, looking at me like that?”

“Like what, Juudaime?” Hayato looks at him innocently, but Kyoya circles around behind him, and he keeps his eyes on his Right Hand, willing to play the game because he has nothing better to do today.

“Hn, the small carnivore wants to play a game?” He nods, and Hayato’s eyes darken, going Stormy, and he can feel a blush burning across his cheekbones. Kyoya presses himself against his back, cock prodding against him, and he plays along, squeaking and blushing. 

The squeak breaks something in his Storm Cloud’s composure, and there’s an amused sound from his Misty Cloud as he’s pressed back into the older boy and his mouth _ravished_ by Hayato. Kyoya’s hands wander, stroking, and his Misty Cloud bends his head, murmuring into his ear. “We’re going to teach you how it feels to be our prey, little animal, but don’t worry, you’ll survive it. _Probably_.” He shivers, and Kyoya nips at his ear lobe. “And even you don’t survive it, you’ll enjoy your ‘little’ death, I promise.” He barely manages to keep himself in character; Kyoya’s turn of phrase made it clear he’d been playing with his Dino-nii again, but innocent ‘Tsu-kun’ wouldn’t know what his evil Cloud had meant so:

“Hiiieee, Hibari-senpai!” He’s rewarded by Hayato’s rumbling laugh and possessive Flames, and Kyoya bruising the column of his neck. The possessive Flames from his right hand crawl along the individual fibres of his clothes, and he could stop them in their tracks, but he lets Hayato strip him bare, trusts that one of them has lube and gives himself up to the sensations of two of his greedy Clouds laying claim to him. Kyoya’s uniform is silken smooth against his back and his ‘official’ Cloud is such a stereotype sometimes with his insistence on indulging in wearing silk, whereas Hayato’s woollen suit is rougher against his front, and removing the stains he’s already making will wind his Storm-Cloud up all over again.

“Kyoya, small animal, or I will have to bite you a little more -” Kyoya’s very sharp teeth prick the crook of his shoulder and he debates breaking persona to tell Kyoya he’s in the mood to be bitten, but Hayato steals his attention back with a hand cupping his face and lifting it slightly to improve access, and ravishes him _again_. He moans his need into Hayato’s mouth, does his best to project confused innocence through his Flames, and arches, nicking himself on Kyoya’s canines, much to the man’s wicked delight. 

“- or perhaps I’ll need to choose the form of discipline, Kyoya-koi; it looks like our little Tsuna-chan is enjoying yours a little much; he’s soaking my slacks.” Hayato’s other hand shapes his hip, thumb running lightly over his iliac crest and the touch makes him shiver. “Hold still, Tsuna, or I might take off something you don’t want to lose.” He freezes at the low amusement in his Hayato’s voice, and it takes him a moment to register the change in sensation. Truly bare skin against wool and silk is intense, and he makes a token protest at the removal of every hair from his chin down, but Hayato kisses him again, distracting him. And it does help him settle the rest of the way into ‘innocence’.

Another ’Hiiieee!" is torn from him by one of Kyoya’s fingers probing at the strip of flesh behind his balls, and he clings to Hayato as he realises which variation on their favourite game Kyoya’s chosen. The finger sinks in and it’s the weirdest, uncanniest sensation as the alteration takes hold. There’s a silent conversation over his head, and Hayato’s hand leaves his hair, and there’s the satisfying sound of a zip being undone and the ‘thump’ of slacks hitting the floor as they dropped from Hayato’s narrow hips. His Clouds lift him, effortlessly, which makes his cock twitch, and then Hayato’s cock is pressing at the hole Kyoya had made him, and he shrieks theatrically as it breaches him, trying to remember what his ‘original’ first time ‘catching’ had felt like. (Hayato had been excruciatingly careful, when he’d brought up anal sex, he remembered; there had been a lot of fingering and a thoroughly embarrassing set of training tools and a _schedule_ , but it had meant it had felt _very_ good.) He claws at Hayato’s shoulders as his right hand’s cock stretches him brutally quickly - and there’s the ‘threat’ of Kyoya’s erection pressing against him as he squirms on the thick intruder now embedded in his ‘virgin’ flesh.

“Such a good small animal, so eager to be mated.” Silk swishes and he continues to squirm as Hayato holds him in place on his cock and Mist Flames trick his ass into relaxing and slickening and his cock is impossibly hard, pressed against the fine cotton of his Hayato’s shirt.

“Hiiieee. Kyoya, no, no, no -” his Cloud laughs lowly, and presses and oh the bastard; he’d prepared his passage, but not the guardian ring of muscles and he genuinely shrieks in pleasure-pain as he’s forced open on his cock. He clenches experimentally around the two cocks; neither of his partners had made use of their Cloud Flames yet, but he still feels_very_ full. “- Inari, that feels good.” He knows he’s broken character but he doesn’t think either of them will care because their cocks are rock hard and encased in his flesh. "Now fuck me, please -‘’

“So greedy, Juudaime,” Hayato kisses him again, and then he’s being lifted and dropped over and over again, and he moans in delight as both cocks start to creep up in size, and everything is so slick and so good and the knot of tension that had been building unravels without any assistance and he shrieks his pleasure to the fortunately sound-proofed roof of his private office as both men continue to lift and drop him on their cocks. “I’m sure you were supposed to be working on something, Juudaime; I know I left you files to read.”

He whines. Hayato was mean, but he supposed it was punishment for breaking character. (But only a mild one because he was still being fucked on their deliciously thick cocks, even as his body quivered and spasmed and protested the intrusion.) “Read them.”

“Mhmm. Omnivores shouldn’t lie to carnivores, small animal.” The effortless lifting, the implication of how much stronger than him his Clouds were - even without the overt use of their flames - was _intoxicating_. And then both of them, with their different specialities bring their Flames to bear on him, and he’s completely doomed; his level of sensitivity radically increases and then their cocks inflate even further - to the point where his hips creak in protest and he moans in pleasure as his body is forced to bulge _obscenely_. His body clings to the pair of cocks embedded in it, and his own rubs against the cotton of his Hayato’s shirt, his sensitivity so acute that it hurts almost as much as it feels good.

Rain Flames curl curiously into the room, hiding themselves from most of his senses, trying to coax him into ignoring the very subtle opening of the door, and the fact that Takeshi had decided he wanted to investigate what they were doing in his office. His Rain Cloud had very much grown into Reborn’s description of him as a natural-born hitman, and if he was managing to make Hayato and Kyoya ignore him even while they were at high-and-possessive alert, then he deserved his reward, and he wanted to see what Takeshi wanted as a reward. 

“You started without me. I feel neglected, Haya-kun.” He feels rather than sees where Takeshi is; the unmistakable twitch of Kyoya’s cock in his ass feels fucking amazing, and he was going to leave it to Kyoya to make sure that they stayed vaguely upright. 

“Tsch. You were distracted with the other sword-carnivore. Thought you were going to strip in the dojo and bend over and present for him.” He giggles at Hayato’s words and tilts his head up for a kiss, which his Storm Cloud was happy to grant him and he snickered into the kiss as the silk pressed against his back vanished, too, and Kyoya bites into his shoulder as Takeshi fucks his cock into his Misty-Cloud. There’s a moan of pleasure against his skin, as his Rain Cloud bottoms out, and takes over the rhythm of his fucking from Kyoya. Leaving his Misty Cloud to concentrate on the stabilisation that they need to keep fucking like this; four men trying to fuck standing up was tricky. “Seen you do it often enough, yakyuu-baka. You look pretty under the older sword-carnivore.”

“Maa, maa. And you look pretty under Xanxus.”

“Tsch, shut up yakyuu-baka and fuck.” His Hayato was blushing and he thought it was adorable, and he definitely wanted to watch Xanxus in all his glory fucking his Storm-Cloud; the contrast - Hayato’s paleness against Xanxus’s scarred, golden skin - would be gorgeous. 

“But winding you up is so amusing baka-dera, and it really was pretty when you lost that spar with Xanxus and he bent you over and fucked you.” 

“You were _watching_?!” He exerts himself, Cloudy-Sky Flames suddenly thick and filling the room with his Will, and his Clouds cave, and - though he whines when Kyoya and Hayato pull out of his body, leaving him feeling hollowed out and empty - they collapse down onto the suspiciously soft floor, and he finds himself in the middle of a reorganised sandwich, with Hayato beneath him, Lightning Flames hardening his Storm Cloud against being crushed, and Kyoya buries his cock in his ass again, even bigger than it had been, and Takeshi slightly out of sight but definitely enthusiastically fucking his Misty-Cloud’s ass given the way Kyoya’s cock was moving. That movement dragged his orgasm from him far faster than he wanted it to be, but with three sets of Flames - other than his own - twisting and amplifying his responses, and he takes his revenge by dragging all three of his greedy Clouds into his orgasm with him because they’re _his_ territory, too, and he wants to reward them.

(There's various mumbles of 'wasn't done yet', and general cuddliness when the orgasm wears off, and Misty objects filling hollow spaces and a blanket - and a pointed click of the door locking, and Hayato mumbling something about setting it to immolate any key used on it, and they settle down to sleep for a little while.)


End file.
